


Adagio

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Series: Shimmering Path [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: (As well as every other class. But these are the main parties.), Mostly female cast thanks to how I make guilds, Multi, Takes place at the same time as eo4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: The first of the month of Emperor marked the beginning of a new year.Armoroad being as appealing as ever due to its Labyrinth and still unsolved mysteries, draws many explorers to it.The newly formed Bifrost Guild is but one of them.Etrian Odyssey 3 from the perspective of two parties from the Bifrost Guild.
Relationships: Gladiator/Arbalist (Etrian Odyssey), Sovereign/Hoplite (Etrian Odyssey), Sovereign/Zodiac (Etrian Odyssey)
Series: Shimmering Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653586
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been intending to work on something like this for awhile. It seems fun, and eo3 is one of my favorite games, so what else could be better?

Emperor first, the first day of the year.

It seemed customary to mark each new adventure with the new years start, most adventurers were too reckless to care about rituals and blessings for the new year. The ones that did, performed them on their journey.

Lampetia witnessed this herself, when one of her companions, a monk by the...odd...name of “Sol Sigi” had dropped to her knees one night, and prayed that the coming year would be kind to them.

As foreign as most of her companions’ beliefs were to her, Lampetia understood the desire for a better year at the very least… She had dragged her traveling companions down on a dangerous path- though Bragi, a quiet swordsman from a foreign land, and Sol would disagree- the latter loudly enough to wake the dead.

She knew that her other two companions would disagree as well, though the young girl being carried on the back of her beloved friend, and lifelong companion, was too tired to disagree, her eyes blankly staring out at the world around them. The girl… Freyr… would normally celebrate her birthday soon, instead she was traveling to a strange city to take on the life of an adventurer… But it would be too dangerous to leave her behind, nor would she be willing to stay.

“My lady… Err, Lampetia…” Her childhood friend, Nordri, had laid her sister down on a makeshift bed, a pile of blankets and cloaks.

“What is it?” Lampetia dismissed her thoughts for now, regretting her actions could wait. “Is something troubling you?”

“N-Not at all…” Nordri looked away, before gesturing to Bragi and Sol, who had gathered by the fire and were sitting as still as the dead, eyes closed. “They wanted you to join them.”

Lampetia smiled softly, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Is that so? I’d be glad to.”

“Hell yeah! Pr- I mean Lady Lampetia’s gonna be joining us too!” Sol broke concentration and grinned widely at the two women. “Come on! We’re hopin’ for the best year we can get!”

Lampetia nodded, taking Nordri’s hand, and leading her to the fire.

“Nordri, you should join us as well, since Freyr is most likely fast asleep by now.”

“If you insist… I’ll do my best not to intrude though.”

“Don’t worry about stuff like that! Y’could beat Bragi over the head and I don’t think either of us would mind!” Sol laughed. Bragi hadn’t broken concentration at all, and simply ignored her.

“Mm, I’d hate to interrupt them…” Lampetia took a seat on the ground next to Bragi, who opened their eyes briefly to look at her before returning to their prayers.

Lampetia looked at the fire, before closing her eyes and clasping her hands together.

“May we never repeat the tragedies that took place in Jecrethyl…”


	2. Chapter 2

In Armoroad, the great tree “Yggdrasil” was revered for a long time…

It provided wisdom, protection, and was the source of guidance for the royal family.

When the Calamity struck Armoroad, and half the city sank beneath the waves, Yggdrasil followed…

Cannilac shut her journal, and sighed. Whatever information she could gleam from the people of Armoroad would hardly be useful for her aims.

“Tedious…” She muttered to herself, looking at the entrance to the city with a bored look on her face.

“Tedious indeed! Did you know that people in this city are too foolish to know a regal prince when they see one?!”   
  


Cannilac looked to her right. Nobody was there. She looked to her left, a young girl in a somewhat...gaudy...outfit was standing next to her, hands on her hips. Clearly displeased.

It didn’t even take Cannilac reading her thoughts to tell, but she did so anyways, because what else was she going to do?

_ Hm…! Perhaps this one has a guild I can join! _

Cannilac thought for a moment.

“You’re looking for a guild.”

“Huh?! W-Well yes, but…” The girl’s face turned red, Cannilac guessed that they were about the same age.

Cannilac held out her hand, despite the gesture, her face remained expressionless. Something she had to work on..

“Cannilac Syantel.” She paused. Yes. Her name was Cannilac Syantel…right? “It’s nice to meet you.”

“A-Ah! Yes! I am Charlotte Helena Alexandrine Victoria Addington! A prince from a faraway land, in search of adventure!” She smiled, her face still red. “I initially wanted to start my own guild… but they said I was “just some kid” hmph!”

Cannilac tuned out Charlotte’s thoughts, though the corners of her mouth tilted upward slightly. Not that anyone could see.

“I see… You’re new here too then.” Cannilac was lying. She wasn’t new here at all. 

“Not as new as you! If you wish I could show you too the Explorer’s Guild if you so wish!”

The word ‘princess’ stood out in Charlotte’s thoughts, despite Cannilac’s attempt at ignoring them.

Cannilac tilted her head “I don’t think I’m any older than you. Would I be able to register?”

“You should! And if not, we’ll simply have to demand they register you!”

“They might throw us out if we cause trouble…”

“R-Really?! No matter… We’ll simply have to...uh…” Charlotte stumbled over her words. 

“I was joking.” Cannilac’s face remained as expressionless as ever.   
  


“Of course! I was...simply playing along!” She held out her hand. “Now… Shall we go?”

_ It...shouldn’t be that hard to locate that building again… I hope... _

Cannilac tilted her head again, this time the movement was more exaggerated.

“Do you remember the way?”

“O-Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” Charlotte looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“Just curious… Let’s go.”

Cannilac took her hand, it was warm.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Most explorers were high energy. Cannilac didn’t understand why.

If you’re risking your life then what reason do you have to be reckless?

Charlotte was a good example of that. Her thoughts were filled with dreams of romance and glory.

Most adventurers at the Explorer’s Guild were too. Cannilac could tell that the Guildmaster knew he’d be sending a lot of them home in body bags.

Despite his outwardly rude tone, Cannilac liked the Guildmaster, he made more sense to her, he didn’t delude himself.

He reminded Cannilac of herself.

“Come on, Cannilac! If we don’t hurry, then we may have to form a guild of our own!”

_ Hm… not that it would necessarily be a bad thing… _

Charlotte was predictable, Cannilac sped up so that she wouldn’t be left behind.

Quickly, as to not waste time, Cannilac recounted what she knew about Armoroad.

_ Armoroad is governed by the Senatus, the royal family is mostly a figurehead, the princess has had the same name for several generations. A hundred years ago half of the city sank beneath the waves. My name is Cannilac Syantel. _

Cannilac didn’t actually care about exploring, much, the prospect was enough to stir something within her, but she didn’t quite understand the feelings it aroused, and she wasn’t sure if it was worth delving into them, so she buried them and continued walking. Armoroad was big, despite the calamity, and Charlotte was a fast walker- she couldn’t risk getting left behind.

“So, Cannilac, why are you wearing a mask- could it be that you’re trying to hide your true identity from somebody?”

Charlotte’s thoughts were noisy, Cannilac could tell she regretted her wording.

“I was told to wear it before I left home.” She wasn’t lying. Deep in her memories she could remember a man handing her a mask and advising her to wear it. She couldn’t recall  _ why _ though.

“I see! Well then, where do you hail from?” 

“I don’t know. What about you?” That wasn’t a lie either.

“Y-You do not know?! I...I see... “ Charlotte’s face was bright red as she looked down at her feet. “Well then...ah, I come from a small kingdom elsewhere… I’m much more interested in you though!”

“I’m not that interesting.”   
  


“I doubt it, somebody such as yourself  _ must _ have your secrets, no?”

“Nothing I know of.” That was a lie. Cannilac wasn’t going to disclose her lack of memories. It wasn’t exactly something anyone needed to know- and Cannilac didn’t quite trust Charlotte.

  
“I-I see…” 

Charlotte’s thoughts became noisy again, Cannilac tried to tune them out and looked elsewhere, considering it beneficial to learn the faces of people she passed.

Two men were arguing as a girl with long pigtails tried to break them up.

A swordsman and a monk were bickering as the rest of their companions talked amongst themselves.

A girl was clinging to a boy who had covered his face with his scarf.

“Armoroad is crowded…” Cannilac muttered, as she rubbed her head with her hand. It was tiring sorting out everyone’s thoughts.

“Perhaps! But that just means more potential guildmates!” Charlotte smirked. “Or rivals- not that they’d be any match for yours truly!”

“Do adventurers kill each other?”

Charlotte frowned, and gave Cannilac a worried look. Cannilac just stared, blankly.

“I suppose so… But only the most cowardly and detestable of them! We may be rivals- but that is no excuse for needless bloodshed!”

Cannilac nodded.

“I see…”

“There’s no need to worry- I will not allow anyone to even think about such a horrific crime- rivals or guildmates!”

“...Okay…” Cannilac paused, tilting her head. “It may be difficult though…”

“Nonsense! I could take anyone on if I had to!”

“...Mhm…”

Charlotte looked away, her face red. She was embarrassed. Cannilac looked away from her as well.

If she was of the sentimental type, she’d probably find Armoroad especially beautiful. Even if the roads were so crowded that whatever beauty could be seen would be overridden by frustrated adventurers.

Walking in silence was tiring. Cannilac hummed a song to herself as she half-followed Charlotte...


	4. Chapter 4

Lampetia had established a simple guild… It had taken some time, but she quickly filled it. It was always good to have a wide array of allies.    
Some would consider the method of organization odd, but having a designated leader was important. She looked over her notes, and nodded confidently to herself.

The first party was her own- consisting only of her own companions. Herself, a sovereign, Nordri, a hoplite and her sworn friend, alongside her sister, Freyr, a ninja and a talented fighter despite her age. Bragi, a shogun, and Sol Sigi, a monk, had also joined said party- naturally, as they had come with her from her homeland.

The others...were certainly not what she expected, but she trusted those she assigned as party leaders. Though one would not be wrong if they assumed she selected those leaders due to their jobs. It certainly made things easier for her.

The guild had grown exponentially… Part of her regretted the sheer number of companions she recruited, but the other half of her knew that it would prevent conflict… After all, despite the hotheadedness of...several members, they were in the same guild. 

...What could go wrong…?

She asked herself this, but the girl staring directly at her caused her enough worry already. Mustering up a confident smile, despite her unease, she addressed her.

“Is something wrong, Miss Syantel…?” Her words were met with a slow blink, and nothing more.

She didn’t necessarily expect a smile...nor would she be able to tell if she received one...but…

“...My name is Cannilac.” The girl paused. “Please.”

“Very well… are you faring well then, Cannilac?”

Cannilac stared at Lampetia some more before slowly nodding. 

“My companions are noisy.”

“I’m… My apologies…”

“Senna is being pushed around by Rosie….” She trailed off before shaking her head. “Rosinca. I’m also concerned for Charlotte and Yuvelle.”

...Cannilac had already learned the names of her party, which would not be surprising if she had been more vocal during introductions. It was difficult to tell if her concern was genuine though, or moreso frustration. 

Lampetia narrowed her eyes.

“What would you have me do about it, Cannilac?”   
  


“That is what I wanted to ask you.” She paused, looking around. “Am I permitted to intervene.”

Lampetia smiled nervously.

“...I’m not sure why you wouldn’t be allowed to…” Cannilac shook her head again.

“You’re the leader. The leader of leaders- technically. I don’t want to be troublesome.” 

“...I appreciate your courtesy but… it’s quite alright, I’d rather prioritize everyone getting along above all else.”

Cannilac nodded, dusting off her dress. “I understand.”

Lampetia opened her mouth to say more, but the girl had already begun walking off to scold her unruly companions.

Stifling a yawn, Lampetia took a seat on a nearby stool. The tavern Missy ran was large enough to support several guilds bickering at once, which made it a good place to organize everyone...but even then…

“...Ahem, pardon. You’re Lampetia, correct?”

Without realizing it, Lampetia had closed her eyes briefly, and blinked several times at the newcomer.

A man with long blonde hair stood in front of her, despite his polite demeanor, it was easy to sense the impatience in his voice.

Lampetia stiffened up, and nodded. 

  
“Yes that is correct, I am Lampetia of the Bifrost guild… is something the matter?”

  
The man extended his hand, Lampetia offered her own. The simple gesture was stiff- something was wrong.

“I am Abel of the Sanctus guild, I apologize for bothering you, but I believe some of your companions are causing trouble for the other patrons.”

“...Are they harassing people? If so then they’ll certainly not be companions of mine for long.” Lampetia shook her head, standing up. “Please direct me to them and I will fix this problem.”

Abel tilted his head before shaking it.

“My apologies, I mean to say they’ve begun fighting amongst themselves… I fear that if something is not done, they may come to blows quickly.”

Lampetia’s annoyance was clear on her face, her smile only faltering for a moment as she gritted her teeth.

“I apologize for my companions being so hot headed, I will handle this…”

Abel nodded, once more offering his hand.

Despite Lampetia previously asking for a location, the sound of yelling quickly made their location apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for how many characters there may be... Maybe I should make a list?


End file.
